victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Freak the Freak Out (episode)
Freak the Freak Out is the 13th and 14th episode of Victorious. It is the first ever Victorious movie. It aired on November 26th, 2010. Plot Trina answers Tori's phone when the school's hottie, Mark McCallan, calls to ask Tori out. Since Tori's in the shower, Trina tells him Tori has plans, but when Trina says she is hotter and free on Friday he agrees to asks Trina to play glow-in-the-dark mini golf on Friday night. When Tori finds out, she tries to hit Trina with their Dad's new camera until their dad intervenes. He tells Trina she won't be able to go out Friday night, because she's getting her wisdom teeth out on Friday afternoon. Tori laughs in her face until her dad says that she'll have to take care of Trina since he and their mom will be in Santa Barbara all weekend so they don't have to help her. This scene begins with Cat and Andre are doing a scene in an acting class in the the Black Box Theater but Tori's phone interrupts the scene when Sikowitz finishes. At the end of an acting class in the Black Box Theater, Sikowitz asks for the class to share their plans for the weekend. Sikowitz points out that Robbie has no plans. Robbie scoffs but then admits that he doesn't. Rex says that he will be "partying'" with a couple North Ridge girls. Cat tells everyone (despite bored looks on her classmates' faces) that she and Jade are going to a new karaoke club in Los Feliz, Karaoke Dokie, since they have singing competitions on weekends. Tori wishes she could go, but tells them she has to spend her weekend taking care of Trina. Taking care of Trina after her wisdom teeth are taken out proves to be difficult. Trina is constantly moaning in pain, refuses to take her antibiotic medicine, let Tori ice her jaw, or flush her gums with salt which constantly ends up with them fighting. At the Karaoke contest, Cat and Jade bring Beck and André with them. When Jade steps away to get a soda, two girls, Hayley Ferguson and Tara Ganz, flirt with Beck and Andre. When Jade shows up, Hayley and Tara refuse to back down. Tara points out Andre's Hollywood Arts jacket, which Hayley calls a "school for wannabes". They challenge Cat and Jade to a sing-off. Hayley and Tara are up first and sing "Number One" by Ginger Fox, (who pefromed on iCarly in iFix a Pop Star ) and it's shown that they're not particularly talented singers. Cat and Jade sing "Give It Up" next, and make their school proud by showing off how well they can sing in comparison to Hayley and Tara. The crowd enjoys Cat and Jade's song more, but when the owner of the karaoke club comes out to announce the winner, Hayley and Tara win. It's revealed that Hayley and Tara won because the karaoke club owner is Hayley's dad. Beck, Jade, Andre, and Cat all try to challenge his opinion, but even with other crowd members booing his call, it only results in Cat and Jade being banned from ever singing there again. The gang, furious, declare that they're leaving immediately... but not without finishing their food. Angry that Hayley and Tara cheated, Jade makes up a scheme involving Tori. The next day, the girls leave André, Beck, and Robbie to take care of Trina, and get their plan underway. Jade and Cat show up, while Hayley and Tara are singing "Hate Me Love Me" by Ginger Fox. They bet Hayley and Tara that anyone in the place could impress the audience more, so Hayley and Tara picks a hideous girl named Louise Nordoff to compete against (who is actually Tori in disguise) thinking that this "Ugly Betty" will lose easily. If Hayley and Tara win, they get to make out with Beck, and if they lose, they have to take care of Trina, whom Cat and Jade know will be torture to work with. However, Tori surprises everyone (except for Cat and Jade who know about the plan) especially Hayley and Tara, by taking off her ugly girl disguise and revealing her true self, including her song "Freak the Freak Out". The audience loved Tori more than Hayley and Tara. Hayley and Tara end up having to take care of Trina. In the end, Tori's drama teacher Mr. Sikowitz sings "Number One" by Ginger Fox, and imitates a scene from Flashdance. Songs "Forever Baby" Sung by Robbie and Rex. "Number One" Sung by Hayley and Tara (originally featured on iCarly'' by Ginger Fox in iFix a Popstar) "Give It Up" Sung by Cat & Jade "Hate Me Love Me" Sung by Hayley and Tara (originally featured on ''iCarly by Ginger Fox) "Freak the Freak Out" Sung by Tori "Number One" Sung by Sikowitz Quotes Hayley: Enjoy us. Jade: Enjoy my monkey Fur! --- Cat: I get nervous when my brother eats things that aren't food. Seriously, I think he ate my charm bracelet. --- Hayley: You have insane hair. Beck: Yeah, my hair was normal, then one day it just went insane. Sad story. Hayley: I like your story. --- Andre: Did you know that Karaoke came from the Japanese? Beck: Yeah, how great is Japan right? --- Cat: I like Japan, 'cause my brother got stabbed there. He's better now. Are Buffalo Nuggets spicy? --- Andre: Oh, look! Buffalo Nuggets. Well, that's good news! Not for the Buffalos... -- Cat: (To Hayley) Um, Hi? Miss? Hayley: What? Cat: He has a girlfriend. Hayley: I don't see her. Jade: (From the back) Turn around. (Hayley turns around) Jade: Now you see her. Hayley: I don't see much. (Both girls glare at each other) --- Hayley: Oh.. Hollywood Arts, the school for wannabes. Jade: You know, you might wannabe shut your face there. Hayley: Really? Jade: (matter of fact tone) Really. Trivia *This is the first time Robbie, Rex, Cat, Jade and Mr. Sikowitz Sang on the show. Beck and Andre possibly didn't sing because they sang in the past few episodes. And Trina can't sing because she is a bad singer and her mouth is in a condition. *First time Tori impersonates Louise Nordoff. *In class, when Sikowitz says that they have about four minutes left, there is no watch on his wrist, though there may have been a clock in the room. *Buffalo Nuggets are either a parody or combination of Chicken Nuggets and Buffalo Wings. *Buffalo Nuggets are similar to turkey legs from iCarly: iMight Switch Schools. *'Absent:' Sinjin Van Cleef (Part 1), Rex(Part 2) *A new theme song is featured for the episode with several differences, in order: :#The bass drum is taken out of the intro where Tori is in the car, like in the original track. :#When it shows the Victorious logo and the O shines, you can hear a shimmer. :#Another shot of Tori from The Great Ping Pong Scam is shown. :#It shows the name of the episode and uses the bridge and last chorus instead of first chorus. :#Lots of extra shots of each cast member/the entire cast together, hanging out and dancing are added. *This is the third time it is mentioned that Mr. Vega is a police officer (the first being the extended version of the pilot, second being The Birthweek Song). *This is the second time Rex mentions his "all hot-girls volleyball squad" (He invites Tori to join in The Great Ping Pong Scam) *Hayley's father is played by Tom Virtue, who played Mr. Roland in a few episodes of Drake and Josh. *Ending Tagline: "That is SO not tight!" -Cat *As of January 2, 2011, this is the first episode of Victorious to reach #1 on the overall charts on iTunes. *Sikowitz pays tribute to the film Flashdance when he has water fall on him while lying on a chair, with the lighting making a Flashdance''esque shot. *Trina saying "Nooooo...I gotta get my wisdom teeth taken out" after leaving the surgeon was similar to what Sam said (from iCarly) in iThink They Kissed, where she said "We gotta go to the dentist" when she was at the dentist. *When Louise Nordoff, Tori was reading a book called ''Coping With Failure. According to her posts on TheSlap, she borrowed the book from Sinjin. *"Number One" by Ginger Fox is sung twice by Haley and Tara and Mr Sikowitz at the end of the episode and "Hate Me, Love Me" makes a brief appearance. They're from the iCarly episode "iFix a Pop Star." *This is the second time Trina has had issues with her mouth, the first being in Pilot, when her tongue is swollen from tea made with Chinese herbs. *Trina wants Tori to call "Dr Doty" - a reference to writer George Doty IV ("Stage Fighting/Wi-Fi In the Sky" and a few other Nick shows). *Dr. Doty was also mentioned on iCarly in the episode "iLook Alike." *Cat mentions her brother *When Tori says, "Ah, who's that?" is a reference to what Spencer from iCarly said in iDate a Bad Boy. *The episode of iCarly that aired a week before this did may or may not have referenced this episode; Guppy yells "I'm hearing the voices!" in the same tone that Sikowitz complains about the buzzing, though it is not likely as this was filmed in spring 2010 while the latter was filmed in summer 2010. *While Cat and Jade are singing, Jade "attacks" the 2 girls' food, but in the wide shots you can still see it like it was before the assault. *This is the second time "wazz" is heard in the show. It's when Rex said "Are you wazzing me!?" The first was "Wi-Fi In The Sky". *Tori uses a different voice when she says, "Me?" after Hayley challenges her then when she talks onstage. *Tara appeared in Stage Fighting as a hot blond. She was also "Tammy" from The Amanda Show sketch "The Girl's Room". *Jade can be heard shouting "Go Rex!" after Rex and Robbie's performance of "Forever Baby". *Trina is the only main character who didn't go to Karaoke Dokie. *When their food arrives to the table Beck comments that the food is "The best" although he didn't even try anything yet. *Beck and Jade wear matching necklaces when they went to Tori's house. *Robbie sings "Forever Baby" to Rex again in Rex Dies. *When Tori is talking on the phone to the dentist, Trina asks if Tori is talking to Doctor Doty. Doctor Doty also appeared in the episode of iCarly, iLook Alike when he comes to help sew the wrestler's ear back on. *The video credit for Number One should be Freddie Benson *Part 2 is the fourth episode where the title is said. Goofs *Captions misspell Hayley as "Haley". Running Gag *Characters calling Jade a "gank". *Characters talking about Buffalo Nuggets. *Cat talking about her brother. *Sikowitz freaking out because of different kinds of sounds *Trina's mouth blood. Gallery View Gallery for this episode here Alternate music video External links *Freaking the Freak Out with Justice (PC Thugs.blogspot.com; Sunday, November 28, 2010) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RORrc2gNRjY thumb|290px|left|Music video to Freak The Freak Out 113 Category:Episodes with Songs Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes about Jade Category:Episodes about Cat Category:Episodes about Tori Category:Episodes about Trina Category:Episodes about Torina Category:Episodes about Cade Category:Episodes about Jori Category:Episodes about Cori Category:Episodes about Bade Category:Movies Category:Episodes about Robbie Category:Episodes about Andre Category:Episodes about Beck